STRUCTURE OF CURIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof.Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS. Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Curium (Cm) is an artificial element with an atomic number of 96. Because it is an artificial element, a standard atomic mass cannot be given, and it has no stable isotopes. The first isotope synthesized was Cm-242 in 1944. There are 21 known radioisotopes with atomic masses ranging from Cm-232 to Cm-252. There are also four known nuclear isomers. The longest-lived isotope is Cm-247, with a half-life of 15.6 million years - several orders of magnitude longer than the half-life of all known nuclei of elements beyond curium in the periodic table. The longest-lived isomer is Cm-244m with a half-life of 34 milliseconds. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE LONG-LIVED CURIUM-247 WITH S = -9/2 It is well well-known that the structure of lead-164 (core) of high symmetry consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines providing 44 blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron in order to construct the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Similarly the structure of curium-192 (core) with 96 protons and 96 neutrons (even number) consists of 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins, including four additional deuterons with S = +2 and S = -2 which exist over and under the structure of 8 horizontal planes, forming the up horizontal line (+UHL) and a down horizontal line (-DHL). So all these nucleons of the 8 horizontal planes and the +UHL and the -DHL give S = 0 . ' In general, the structure of Cm-192 (core) has S =0 and is similar to the structure of Pb-164, because the two additional vertical systems of p95n95 and p96n96 with S = 0 make symmetrical vertical rectangles. For example all the nuclides with even number of extra neutrons existing from Cm-232 to Cm-252 with S=0 are based on the Cm-192 with S =0. However the long-lived Cm-247 of S =-9/2 with 53 extra neutrons is based on the structure of Cm-192 (core) with S = -4. In this case the two deuterons of the +UHL change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4 , because they move to –DHL for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down horizontal line existing under the structure of the 8 horizontal planes. Under this condition the long-lived Cm-247 with S = -9/2 has 27 extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is' S = -4 + 27(+1/2) + 28(-1/2) = -9/2 ' On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Pu-242 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE Cm-239 WITH S = -7/2 The structure of this unstable nuclide is based also on the same structure of Cm-192 (core) having S = -4 of 47 extra neutrons. Under this condition the Cm-239 with S = -7/2 of 47 extra neutrons, has 24 extra neutrons of positive spins and 23 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 +24(+1/2) + 23(-1/2) = -7/2 Here the 47 extra neutrons fill the 47 blank positions but the pp repulsions (large number) of long range always overcome such pn bonds of short range. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Cm-241, Cm-249, AND Cm-251 WITH S = +1/2 Like the nuclides with S = 0, the structures of this group of unstable nuclides are based on the structure of Cm-192 (core) with S =0. For example the unstable Cm-251 with S = +1/2 of 59 extra neutrons , has 30 extra neutrons of positive spins and 29 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 30(+1/2) + 29(-1/2) = +1/2 Here the 55 extra neutrons fill the 55 blank positions, while the 4 extra neutrons which are more than those of the Cm-247 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Cm-233, Cm-235, Cm-237, Cm-243, AND Cm-245 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of the Cm-192 (core) having S = +2 . In this case the one deuteron of the down horizontal line (-DHL), like the line of lead, changes the spin from S = -1 to S = +1 giving S = +2, because it goes to the up horizontal line (+UHL) for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up line. For example the Cm-245 with S = +7/2 of 53 extra neutrons has 28 extra neutrons of positive spins and 25 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 28(+1/2) + 25(-1/2) = +7/2 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill the 53 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range ( large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range. Category:Fundamental physics concepts